gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sam Darkwalker/Disgruntled
I'm not leaving, though in the near future I might. Now, I've been feeling weird as I keep coming here. I just feel disgruntled (Hence the title of the blog) as I come here, since you all aren't my friends. (not my real friends anyway) I came to the realization yesterday when I was walking to school; nothing here will make a difference out in the real world where most of us (hopefully) will move on. This place is essentally a place to act like idiots when we can't act like it elsewhere. Don't get me wrong, I know that some of you here act mature, but the vibe of this place just reeks of immaturity and idiocy. I need to spend my time just enjoying my life and not wasting it in front of a screen, I've done that too much in my life already. My time now just consists of school, playing soccer with my friends, working out, and flirting a bit. Plenty has changed from when I first came here and mostly sat in chat most of the day. Once my high school years are over, I want to just hang out with my friends, not be here just wasting days, possibly years of my life here. My school year has flown by as if the first day of school was yesterday and that if I've done nothing except come here and goof off. I realize now that I need to focus more into the people at school, because when they leave, it'll feel different to me. I didn't really come here to be mature as I stated in the decision to legalize RP once again, I came here to just screw around and now I think I've overdone it. I need to start living a normal life besides from here, and most of you know that I'm usually here after school ends and when I got to sleep. I feel like a complete loner when that's not who I am, or at least until I got my phone and just started talking to girls more broadly. I think that the wiki won't miss me after I finally say that i'm leaving, but that time isn't now. ------------------ I"m done. I think I'm finally done. Before you all cheer me and hope for the best, let me just say something. I loved and hated every minute of this place, I hated it because of the outright immaturity that I had to deal with, but I loved it since I got to hang out with the few "stable" ones here. One person here has practically ruined my experience here lately: DRUM ROLL PLEASE! * Drum Roll * ZOOM! CONGRATULATIONS! No but really, you've ruined my experience here since you ever came here. Don't get me wrong you've had moments where you're not spewing cancer and actually (Yes I'm shocked as well) mature. I've spoken with G and Nults on this matter and they can tell you how I think on you, since if I said it here, I would be banned. I honestly don't care what your rebuttal is. Another reason why you've made me leave is your grammar. Now, I'm all for learning new words but as GradeAUnderA said it: "Because not everyone knows 'em." Nearly every word you think as "Smart", is just another word that goes by our heads since we (Some of you here anyway) aren't as smart as you and what you're trying to portray into the message flies by past us. Will you miss me now? Thank you for releasing me from the hell i've had to endure since I've came here. I don't hate this place, I hate YOU for just making this place more frustrating and terrible than it already was. To the rest of you, You're all fine. I've had arguments with some of you, but I don't think the same of any of you all except him. Now wish me luck or don't, I've finally said what I've wanted to say since I came here. Category:Blog posts